Prince of Mirkwood
by cristina reid
Summary: A young Legolas meets a strange man outside the woods and falls in love with him, not realizing he is human, the kind King Thranduil hates. This is SLASH! MEANING GAY LOVE! FLAMERS WHO REVIEW TO SAY "STOP MAKING THEM GAY" WILL BE WET WITH MY DELETE BUTTON! LEGOLAS/ARAGORN
1. Chapter 1

chapter1

Deep in the woods there is a small known kingdom. What this kingdom is known for is the creatures who live within the walls made of stone. Creatures feared by many because of the powers and magic they were said to have. Powers that could make any man drop to his knees and do the creatures bidding. It is unknown if the creatures ever crossed their own lands and into the lands belonging to man, such creatures as these were easily mistaken for man.

The creatures known by man as, the Elves.

King Thranduil, the Elven-king, once side by side with the Kings of Men. But man proved weak, betraying the Elves when the humans finally met the creatures and many of King Thranduil's kin were taken. The she-elves, for the pleasure of man then burned at the fear of being bewitched by them, the men murdered the moment they set foot into the castle gates beheaded by swords.

Many of the wonderful creatures escaped this pure evil and hatred with just cuts and bruises, taking days to return home after being defeated unfairly. King Thranduil swore on his throne, should man ever step foot into Mirkwood they would die a most slow and painful death.

Many years had passed and the Elven-king never forgot, nor forgave the human race. But times to be happy were as they were, and when Thranduil was blessed with a son of his own he promised to protect his child, even as the mother died during the birth.

The King walked over to his balcony raising his child for his kingdom to see and began to chant a song in his elvish language, smiling down gratefully at his kin who chanted along lowly at the birth of their prince.

A/N: Ok, so I am a Criminal Minds and Merlin fan, and just watched part two and three of LOTR. I love these movies SO freaking much, I just wanted to try something new. I'm not sure, but I know the characters might be a bit well. . . OOC, because I've just watched the movies. But, I see lots of Legolas/Aragorn moments and Frodo/Sam moments that make me squeal! So Yeah, I hope you enjoy and if you have any ideas, let me know in a review.

Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2

19 YEARS LATER

King Thranduil stood in the center of his throne room hands hanging loosely at his sides and staring down at the three elves before him.

"Are you telling me you have lost the prince. . . again?" He said with half annoyance, half amusement.

"Your Majesty, Prince Legolas has many who help him hide. . ." The elf gulped nervously when the king only stared down through piercing electric blue eyes. "Pardon, your Majesty, but if the prince doesn't want to be found, he will most likely come back when he feels." He said lower.

Thranduil stared at the other two knights who choose to stay speechless and let their companion tell the story. The king turned back to the first. "It is all of your duty to keep him at bay. I hired you for this and only this. Do you recall when you made an oath to protect him?"

The Elven-knight bowed lightly. "Yes, my lord. I will find him . . . before sunset."

Thranduil nodded and eyed the elves as they each stood on their feet and walked towards the white doors shaped with swirls and words written in the Elven language.

"Make sure you find him before his celebration. It is his biggest, after all." Thranduil turned towards the hole where there would be a window, but the elves choose not to add the annoying surfaces that separated them from the wild life and trees. The king sighed and shook his head, Legolas might've been poised and elegant in many ways, but he was also one stubborn prince.

XOXOXOXO

The water rippled gently showing a crumpled figure of a face, slowly relaxing until a blond head showed then electric baby-blue eyes, until the ripples faded fully showing a smiling face. Skin more pale than the moon and hair shinier than the morning sun, that just pass his shoulders and at the tip of his head lay a silver crown.

He stood on his feet and looked up at the trees inhaling the scent of oak and mint leaves. He blinked once and walked over to one gently running his fingers across the wood.

"You are saddened the past few months. Why?"

The trees gave a loud groan and the prince frowned, blinking then staring down at the ground. "Someone is coming?" He repeated confused, then he turned towards the way the woods ended and where the green grass started leading into the very place he father forbid him or any other Elf to enter.

"Gondor." The prince whispered excitedly. He always wonder what kind of creature lived so foul his father wanted him to keep away from.

Legolas smiled devious and walked forwards making sure to pull his hood over his head and his cloak covered his body.

He walked swiftly and silently. It didn't take long for him to reach the end of the woods and he saw four horses and sat above the horses were creatures who hid their faces with cloaks just like his, only theirs was black and made from leather instead of fine cloth.

When the one in front took the hood off, Legolas gasped low. These were no creatures, they looked exactly alike. . . well, almost. This man had no pointy ears and his skin seemed to have darkened in some way. The man looked like he could use a hot bath, but that didn't hide the handsome face he held. Dark wavy hair just reaching his neck, blue eyes the color of sky.

"We will rest here for the night, and leave at first light."

Legolas took a step closer to get a better look but was stopped when his arm was grabbed and a rough hand was slapped over his mouth muffling any protests he tried.

He didn't see the man's head snap towards the woods and eye the bushes that so suddenly moved.

Legolas was pulled a few feet away from the trees and was let go he turned gasping in surprise at the woman with waist length raven hair and eyes the color of dark night. "Arwen?"

The woman smiled kindly. "Hello cousin."

Legolas exhaled a small breath. "What ever are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same." She eyed the trees where she just stole the prince from.

Legolas looked back at the trees and his brows narrowed when he heard loud voices and the sound of footsteps. Legolas grabbed the young woman's hand and pulled her back towards Mirkwood.

A/N: Arwen is _SOOOOOOOO_ beautiful, and if I didn't believe in slash so much I would want her to be with either Aragorn or Legolas.

Review Pleeeeeease :)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3

"Your highness, we've been looking all over for you."

Legolas forced a smile and inwardly sighed. "Really?"

"Now, there is no need for sarcasm, Legolas."

The bright electric blue eyes trailed right, to where King Thranduil was walking out of the castle. Legolas lightly bowed.

"Father."

King Thranduil waved his knights and Arwen, who was holding Legolas' hand, away. "Come Legolas, we have much to discuss before your celebration." The king turned knowing that Legolas would follow.

They walked into Legolas' chambers and the prince gently pulled the crown off his head and lay it on a silver stand next to his bed. "I know what you are going to say." He said low as he stared at the crown for a moment more before turning towards his father. He gave a nervous chuckle. "I've returned safely! There is nothing to worry about. So you don't have to tell me how reckless I've been and you don't have to-"

"That is not what I was going to say."

Legolas stopped his ramble and stared his father in the eye. Thranduil stared back for a moment that seemed longer than it really was before he blinked and slowly walked over to his son. "This time I am going to remind you that you are my one and only heir."

Legolas sighed annoyed and walked over to his wooden wardrobe to pick out fresh clothes for his celebration.

"And I feel it is time to let you know why exactly I forbid anyone to leave the woods of Mirkwood."

Legolas stopped staring in the wardrobe and turned to the king in shocked confusion. "I've never left the woods. . ."

"Legolas." Thranduil stared blankly for yet another long moment. "The trees talk. They tell me everything.

Legolas gnawed his bottom lip before chuckling nervously again. "I never actually left the woods."

"But you came close."

Legolas sighed annoyed then walked over to his bed and gently sat. "Fine. Tell me."

Thranduil smiled lovingly. "Tonight. Right now we have guests from the other woods coming. You must dress."

Legolas' eyes trailed his father until he left the chambers. The prince exhaled low and stood up to get ready for his party.

XOXOXOXO

Legolas stood on his feet nodding and bowing his greetings to guests. It was quite annoying actually. Had he a choice he would have told his father he wanted no celebration. As it were, he had no choice. He was prince and the whole of Mirkwood knew almost every detail, intimate or not, about their prince.

"So, Legolas, now you've reached the age of immortality. The time for a young Elf Prince to find a mate is finally upon us."

Legolas frowned at the tall Elf who smiled and eyed the prince up and down.

"Now, Lord Dom, Legolas need not worry about finding a mate. As one of us Elves you should know our rules differ from the man."

Lord Dom's dark green eyes trailed to King Thranduil. "Yes, and as King, you Thranduil must realize that Man have found ways to enter our domain unseen."

The king's brows narrowed at this. "What?"

"It is why I come. Lord Keatu is dead."

Thranduil's eyes slightly widen.

"Father?"

The king stared down at his son. "Come Legolas. We must end this celebration soon. Greet your guests."

"But. . . " It was too late Thranduil pulled Lord Dom away whispering and mumbling. Legolas sighed and looked towards the guests talking among each other before a smile appeared on his perfect pale pink lips. If his father could escape, why couldn't he?

The prince turned and quickly sprinted towards the tall trees. He missed the sight of the dark eyes trailing towards him and Arwen shaking her head with a kind smile. "Oh, Legolas. Back to your old tricks and I must always cover for you."

A/N: So I was watching the LOTR movies and i realize something, Arwen's eyes. . . in part one they're brown in part three they're blue XD!

Review Please! :)


	4. Chapter 4

chapter4

Legolas walked slowly through the quiet woods as he stared down at the dirt under his gray boots. He exhaled a satisfied breath at the peace he felt being alone. He smiled to himself and when he looked back up he found himself standing at the very edge of the woods. He squinted and leaned an ear forward when he noticed a few muffled voices. The prince's brows narrowed when the voices became louder, accompanied by shouts and the sound of swords clanging against one another.

Legolas rushed forward and peaked through the bushes. It was quite dark but he could still make out the figures of men charging at each other. His eyes trailed to the left and landed on the one face he thought he'd never see again.

The handsome man from earlier that day. The man was battling with three men full of armor while his friends battled with others.

Legolas took a cautious step forward but thought better of the choice to reveal himself. He bit his bottom lip and looked around at the men fighting over. . . well, other men.

He watched as the handsome looking man fought with strength and bravery. Legolas couldn't see his muscles through the man's shirt but he could tell the man was stong by the way he fought.

Legolas saw a man sneaking up behind the handsome one and open his mouth to shout a warning, but he only gasped low instead thinking better of what could happen if he revealed himself. He looked around the floor next to the woods and just outside he spotted a sword on the grass.

It only took the Elven Prince two steps to exit his hideout of wood trees. He grabbed the sword, looked at the enemy and with all his strength flung the sword at the enemy.

The handsome man turned just in time to see the enemy an inch away before the enemy gasped and fell to his stomach. The handsome man's blue eyes trailed up confused.

That was until he saw his savior. Skin paler than the moon, hair brighter than the sun, and he could almost see the whites of his eyes because of his electric baby blue eyes. And pointed ears. . . ?

Legolas didn't break eye contact with the man. It was like they were glued to stare at each other for the longest moment of his life. Finally the Elven Prince forced a small smile, and the handsome man blinked and stared hypnotized as he slowly walked towards him.

Legolas' smile slowly faded and he gasped low taking a small step back.

The man walked closer and the Eleven Prince felt his heart skip beats. The man was getting closer a few feet away. . . 5 feet away. . . the man stopped and again he stared.

"Never have I seen such beauty." It was barely audible, but Legolas' ears could hear even the smallest insect crawl. "You come from the woods?" The man asked unsure.

Legolas eyed the stranger up and down holding back the fact that the man was too handsome for someone who looked like he lived poorly.

**"No where you've been."**

The man's brows narrowed at the sudden language. **"You are Elven-Kind."** He whispered.

Legolas' face softened into slight confusion and spoke in english. "You know of my people?"

The man stared for a moment longer before he realized his men were still fighting. There was no way he could let his men see the rare creäture in front of him. He quickly grabbed the Elf's hand and pulled him into the woods.

"Quickly." He whispered.

A/N: Words in **BOLD** are Elven language. . . well, let's pretend they are, cause I can't find an Elven dictionary.

Review Please :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm feeling a little better! :D Thanks for your patience XOXOXO

chapter 5

"King Thranduil!"

The Elf King's clear-blue eyes looked up from the map he was reading of the northern borders.

"We have news of trespassers."

The King's eyes darkened. He knew the look on his knights face, it meant the trespassers weren't their elf-kind. They were men.

XOXOXOXO

Legolas sat on the cool grass with his eyes shut and holding his breath. He didn't notice when the handsome man looked down towards him. When the Elven Prince finally relaxed and opened his eyes he looked up and remembered he was pushed to the floor by the man standing over him.

The man looked back and over his shoulder for a moment before looking back at the blond beauty sitting by his feet.

"I apologize for pushing you. They were close, but they're gone now."

Legolas gulped loudly and nodded then looked down at his feet. "I'm fine." He stated low.

"Aragorn."

Legolas blinked then squinted and looked up at the man.

"My name." Aragorn said as he reached out a hand for the beauty to take, which he did.

"Legolas." He replied as he stood on his feet. When he was standing, Legolas couldn't help it when he found his face suddenly directly under Aragorn's. They stood staring into each other's eyes. Legolas staring at the blue, Aragorn staring into the clear-blues.

Aragorn was the first to pull away and clear his throat as he stared around the beautiful woods. "I think we're lost."

Legolas looked around for only a second before shaking his head. "No. I know this place like I know my family."

Aragorn stared back and smiled. "You live here." He stated.

Legolas nodded once. He gulped deep and pointed behind Aragorn. "That way leads to the Netherlands." He then gestured with his head. "Left leads to the mountains. Right to lead you home." Legolas turned his head. "And behind me. . . " He trailed when he turned back around to find Aragorn taking one last step then standing in front of him.

"Forgive me if this seems too bold. . . " Aragorn whispered.

The young elf shook his head confused. That was until the handsome man leaned forward, bringing their lips together gently making Legolas shut his eyes and his chest fill with air he couldn't let go. He thought he would never get this close to seeing the stars. But here he was.

He felt Aragorn move back and his eyes fluttered opened. Legolas found himself giggling before his smiled vanished when he realized he sounded like a She-Elve. He cleared his throat and shook his head.

"No, it isn't."

The smile that crossed Aragorn's lips had the Elven-Princes knees buckling.  
The handsome man leaned in and brought their lips in another kiss, just as soft.

That's when it happened. The sound of shouts and of horses running closer. Legolas' smile disappeared and he looked towards where his ears told him the sounds were.

"Back away from the Prince!"

Legolas stared wide-eyed and pulled Aragorn behind him. "Father!"

A/N: Review Please :)


End file.
